yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenny
Not to be confused with Kenny Forester. |game = Yo-kai Watch |anime = Yo-kai Watch }} is a minor character of the series of Yo-kai Watch. Appearance Kenny has tan skin and dark aqua blue hair, his hair is mostly shaved, so he doesn't have a lot of hair. He wears a yellow tank top and brown shorts. Personality Kenny has a slightly cowardly personality, though it does not hinder him on going on adventures with his friends. Relationships Alex Alex and Kenny are close friends and members of the Wildlife Club alongside Eric. In "The Heartthrobs" request in Yo-kai Watch 2, Kenny believes he's developed romantic feelings for Alex when he finds out his hearts starts throbbing around her, causing him to avoid her. He decides to send a letter asking Alex to meet with him by the Rolling Waves Park. If the player chooses to have Alex meet with Kenny, he'll begin his confession to Alex before getting interrupted by Eric. Kenny's heart throbbing is revealed to be caused by the yo-kai Terrorpotta, and once no longer inspirited realizes he wasn't in love with Alex. However, he develops a genuine crush on her when she cries in relief and tells how much she cares for both him and Eric. Eric Eric and Kenny are close friends and members of the Wildlife Club alongside Alex. In "The Heartthrobs" request in Yo-Kai Watch 2, the two end up competing in a love triangle over Alex. If the player chooses to have Alex meet with Eric, Kenny will interrupt the confession and the two boys will fight over Alex, much to her chagrin. When the Terrorpotta inspiriting both boys is defeated, the two stop fighting and reunite as friends History Anime Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Kenny is a part of the Wildlife Club with Alex and Eric. As part of the club, he discovers the secret base in the sewer in "The Secret Base" request and explores the abandoned mansion in Blossom Heights in the "Gone Haunting" request. He tries to hide the fact he's scared of ghosts when exploring the mansion, but ends up screaming when the group spot Whisper In "The Heartthrobs" request, Kenny believes he's developed romantic feelings for Alex when he finds his hearts starts throbbing around her, causing him to avoid her. He decides to send a letter asking Alex to meet with him by the Rolling Waves Park. If the player chooses to have Alex meet with Kenny, he'll begin his confession to Alex before getting interrupted by Eric. The two boys break into a fight, and the player discovers their heart throbbing wasn't caused by love, but by the yo-kai Terrorpotta. When the player defeats the yokai, the boys stop fighting, realizing that their hearts stopped thumping and thus they must not be in love. Alex is so relieved to see Eric and Kenny friends again that she starts to cry. She tells the two she cares about them both, unknowingly causing both boys to develop crushes on her once more. Trivia In other languages * Italian Renzo Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents